The Outlaws
NOTE: Following the events of Ascendancy, the Outlaws powers currently do not work. Any actions considered magic, or that rely on their powers, has a 90% chance of failing, wasting the action. The Outlaws are a team of elite Custodis. They were given their powers during the World Breaker plot. Starting off as total strangers and civilians, they have proven to be a powerful team and capable of working well together, capable of surviving battle with Sethos and even the mighty Ruaumoko. Melissa Anderson Biography: ''Melissa Anderson was (before all of this) a 37 year old woman from New Falafel, AAC. She previously worked as an insurance saleswoman, travelling throughout the city, though she was recently fired after having a nervous breakdown from stress. She was, until recently, happily married to her childhood sweetheart, Lee Anderson, who she met at secondary school, and married when she was 22. However, she recently found him cheating on her with a 17 year old man, and he confessed to having been repeatedly unfaithful with both men and women for the best part of a decade. After acrimoniously splitting from her husband, she was on her way to Haringtopia to start a new life, when her plane crashed in The Blasted Lands. Anderson was initially miserable and could be agressive and cruel. However, as time went on she gradually warmed to (most of) the other members of the team and now considers them close friends, and along with this is now much happier and settled in herself, despite everything that's happened. She is still known to be reckless, and generally acts before she thinks, which has put the group into trouble before. She is a follower of conspiracy theories, and does not trust any form of government or authority figure at any cost. She also is fond of the "occasional" drink, smoke, and narcotics (to the point where she's basically an addict to all three). '''STATS Traits: *'Magic' - Anderson's attacks are magic as detailed in the rules. If she chooses not to use magic, her stats for using normal weapons are shown in brackets. *'Electro-Magnetism' - Anderson is capable of harnessing and controlling electricity, and creating magnetic fields that control metal - these are reflected in her stats. When she uses her powers, she either electrocutes her enemies or crushed them with magnetic force. She can also spend actions 'charging' instead of attacking. Whilst charging, she may not attack, but can still move and take cover, and attack using firearms. Every turn spend charging adds +10 to her next attack. Anderson can also charge her defence in preparation for a particularly brutal attack that she knows is coming! This does the same for her rolls, only it gives +10 to defence rather than offence. *'Wrath of the Stormbringer' - This can only be used once per game and lasts D3 turns turns. Once it finishes, she cannot use this ability again for four days (real time). Anderson surrounds herself with lightning and becomes The Stormbringer, appearing is a blue electrical humanoid of immense power. She gains +40 to all ranged and melee attacks. Grunts struck by this attack are killed instantly, and killing at least five in a turn allows another attack. Bosses struck in this manner have a chance of being stunned, losing some of their attack bonus. She can also fly in this form. The Stormbringer also gains +30 to defence - unlike before, the Stormbringer is not immune to damage, but neither will she turn on her allies. Stormbringer also doesn't suffer any negative effects from using magical attacks. Aiden Roberts '''''Biography: Aiden joined the rest of the Outlaws as a wanted man, hunted for the murder of his partner Christina. In truth, Aiden had never harmed her - she had been shot by the man who's identity Aiden then stole: a street-gang member by the name of Draven Ziggurst. It was only after the events of Hive, when Aiden realized he may not survive much longer that he chose to return home to use his powers to avenge her death - something he did with brutal efficiency, while a group of the Avengers looked on. STATS Traits: *'Magic - '''Aiden's attacks count as magic attacks. *'Molecular Displacement''' - Aiden has no ranged defensive bonus, but instead 'teleports' short distances to avoid danger. Aiden can choose to 'blink' after he's taken an injury, instantly retconning the injury. Aiden can do this as many times as he wants in a turn, but suffers -10 to ranged attacks for a turn every time he does it. Melee damage can also be 'blinked' away from, and Draven suffers no negative modifiers to melee, however it only has a 60% chance of sucessfully working in melee. *'Quake' - Though not nearly as spectacular as they once were, Aiden's powers can still topple small buildings and cause intense structural damage. Aiden has a 'quake' ability, which causes the ground around him to rupture, sending debris flying. Chunks of earth and rock will rotate around Aiden, protecting him from ranged attacks. This ability has a four day cooldown (real time). When activated, all enemy grunts are stunned and cannot attack this turn, and suffer a -20 to ranged and melee defence. Bosses in range of this attack lose their ability to counter attack for D3 turns. In addition, Aiden gains +50 defence for the next D6 attacks that strike him. When hit by this ability, enemy NPCs are much more likely to attack Aiden. Jack Watermaine :Main article: Jack Watermaine Jack Watermaine was a former vice detective in Lupaia. Traits: *'Empathy' - Jack's powers, though not quite the telepathic level they once were, still allow him to transmit and receive ideas or emotions instantly, from his mind to anothers. These thoughts can be sent to a single target, allowing for potential greater results, or a larger group of weaker willed foes. Either way, a single target will suffer a -10 to melee and ranged defense, which can stack three times and lasts until the target takes an injury. A larger group will have a chance of running in fear, turning on one another or simply losing their minds. The result often random. *'Enhanced Reflexes' - Jack's powers often act as a form of rapid pre-cognition, allowing instinctive knowledge into a target's intentions. This means he often knows a target's next move a split second before they make it and, even with human-level strength, and adjust accordingly. As well as having an all-round melee and ranged combat profile, Jack can re-roll one dice per turn, so long as its result effects only his actions and not others. Morena Alton ''Biography: Morena is an ex-secret service operative and only survivor from her splinter team's Northrend Expedition. Saved by the World Breaker she is involuntarily responsible for the Black Flu outbreak in Echo Myron. Raised on the outskirts of Kalopsia buy her middle class parents, she has a solid family background. Her father was a member of AAC’s police force and received more than one commendation for bravery during his service. Morena has a twin brother, Matthew, who is her elder by twenty minutes (a fact he uses as his excuse for everything). Despite constant bickering the two were incredibly close. Her family were informed of her death during the Northrend mission and since being revived she dares not make contact with them for fear of infecting them. They still do not know she is alive. She died from a vicious blow inflicted by Typhon. As she lay dying she was able to decay his body allowing the other custodis to finally kill him. '''STATS ' Traits: *'Mutation' - Morena is capable of flying, and suffers no negative effects from doing so. She has to land, however, to make melee attacks. Morena's attack don't count as being magical. *'Bio-Pulse' - This is a small shockwave attack that has a 3 turn cooldown. It hits either D10 grunts or automatically hits one target. Against grunts, it causes instant death as involuntary muscle spasms cause the victim's bones to break. It's a considerably painful death. Against tougher foes, it causes their internal cells to catastrophically vibrate, heating and tearing them to pieces, causing rapid internal damage. This is a single attack with a +75 to the attack roll. Enemies that survive this will automatically counter attack. *'Organic Manipulation' - Morena automatically regenerates health, regaining one level of injury at the end of every turn on the roll of a 60+. Alternatively, she may give this bonus to another character, and they instead recover one injury level on the roll of a 60+. Serenity Vine Traits: *'Dimensional Phasing' - Serenity has the power to disappear and re-appear from reality at will. When invisible, she cannot be spotted by most enemies. Attacking will make her visable again, though she can cloak and uncloak freely, either before or after any action has been taken - although she can only cloak or uncloak twice per turn. When cloaked, her defence is increased to 75+, and she can also pass through solid objects. In addition, Serenity can forgo her action for a turn and use her powers to reknit organic tissue, solidify bleeding wounds and merged broken bones together - she can heal one character D3 injury levels. *'Kenetic Barrier '- Serenity's ability extends beyond herself. She can affect the physical properties of the air around her, creating shields and barriers, or even projectiles, to throw at her enemies. At the start of every turn, Serenity can choose to shield up to two people including herself. If she shields one person, she gains a -25 to any action roll that turn. If she shields two, she may not make an action that turn. Characters who are shielded gain a +50 defence against the next attack that hits them. Using this power as a ranged attack is accounted for by her ranged attack bonus. Multiple Characters Post-Ascendancy, it will be possible that some players will be controlling more than one character in combat, ie Outlaws & Dark Avengers. If this is the case, the player can attack with both characters in a turn (choosing which one goes first), however only one character per turn can use their combat bonuses and attack modifiers (they still get their defensive bonuses). This can be used so that players can take control of other player's characters during a mission when they are not online (with their permission, of course). Later on, it's also possible to unlock powerful NPCs that can be taken along into combat. Other Outlaws Outlaws who have either died, lost their powers or disappeared on their own path. *Juana Ramona * Old Doc Johnson * Serenity Vine (Now back in action) * Felix Masher Missions *World Breaker (Campaign)]] **World Breaker: Prelude **Escape from Devil's Crag **The Hunt for the World Breaker **The Liberation of Ellen Hunter **Thorn's Plight **The Fall of the Ceph **The Battle of Thialia **Hail to the King *Hive (Campaign) *The Plaguing of Northrend (Campaign) Blackstar (Campaign) *Blackstar Prelude: Pestilence *Seagoon MMC, Part II *A City Under Siege, Part I *A City Under Siege, Part II * Rise of the Machine God Extinction